An existing backlight module generally includes a backplane, a light source (generally a LED lamp) arranged on an edge of the backplane, and a light-guiding plate arranged above the backplane, wherein the backplane and the light-guiding plate are fixed to each other by using double-sided adhesive tape at an edge of the backplane which is not provided with the LED lamp.
The inventor found that there are at least the following problems existing in the prior art: when the backlight module is subjected to Aging (High temperature and high humidity test), the adhesive of the double-sided adhesive tape will experience thermal expansion and contraction, so the light-guiding plate is pulled, which will lead to a gap between the light-guiding plate and the LED lamp at a light-incoming side of the light-guiding plate, and accordingly result in an optical defect; in addition, it is difficult to meet higher alignment requirements by manual adherence of the double-sided adhesive tape. For example, when a distance between two LED lamps is increased, and the number of the LED lamps is decreased to save the cost, if there is an alignment error in the light-guiding plate, the Hot-spot phenomenon will occur, which will result in an image defect and an optical defect.